


Dance of Scarlet Flames and Blacken Void

by MumSnake



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grimmchild (Hollow Knight) and Grimmkin (Hollow Knight) are mentioned, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumSnake/pseuds/MumSnake
Summary: Their performance together was like nothing that the Grimm Troupe had ever had the pleasure of constructing and witnessing.





	Dance of Scarlet Flames and Blacken Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of me playing around with words and commas and having a need to write something with Grimm, or about Grimm, or just having Grimm in it. Also some of it might come off as Grimm/Ghost, but not really meant to be.
> 
> On another hand, this is my first fic for Hollow Knight and hopefully I can write more in the future?

_Scarlet flames and the blacken void danced so beautifully together._

 

Their performance together was like nothing that the Grimm Troupe had ever had the pleasure of constructing and witnessing. Deadly blades slide across one another in clashing bouts, smoldering embers lit up the stage and flicked sharply against the blacken residue of void spells, each piece of each performer came together in a perfect combination that the Troupe Master himself had fallen victim to their scorching performance.

 

From the moment his Troupe's scarlet flame had been ignited within the ruined kingdom of Hallownest, Grimm had known that one of the former king's vessels would be his partner in this duo, had known of the creature's rather different physiology when compared to other, more normal bug folk that littered around the fallen kingdom. And for those reasons, Grimm agreed to indulge in the little vessel's call, curious behind himself as to how this would exactly play out, as to whether or not the old Wyrm's discarded project would be able to fulfill their part of the pact.

 

And fulfill they did.

 

With marvelous displays of mastery of their nail, the small vessel met Grimm's challenge with vigor and more. Nearly every flame bat and fire ball expertly dodged, each strike given out countered or evaded, even when struck down the small vessel was quick to recover and continue with their stupendous performance.

 

Grimm had even allowed himself the small advantage of watching the vessel through the eyes of his kin when the small creature had been sent out to gather the scarlet essence their child needed to grow. Grimm witnessed how nimble the vessel could be, leaping and gliding through the environment with such ease upon ethereal moth wings and shades of void.

 

_What a perfect partner_ , Grimm could not help but think to himself more and more as he deftly skittered out of the way of a great slash aimed at his midsection from the small vessel. He quickly countered with a blink into the air near his partner and a sharply aimed uppercut meant to catch and tear through the mask. But again, the vessel evaded in a cloak of shadows out of harms way and into safety from the flames that Grimm quickly let loose onto the stage.

 

Grimm appeared more more near the vessel on the stage with a twirl of his own cloak and impaled the floor, summoning forth multiple spikes from the earth. The little vessel hurried quickly to one of the few places were they could still stand then quickly dashed forward to strike once the spikes were recalled, never one to miss a chance as Grimm has come to understand from their shared dance.

 

They are swift and sharp, but not without mercy and perhaps even compassion as Grimm had seen from the eyes of his kin. This vessel, this so called imperfect creature made from the desperation of a fallen king was utterly sublime.

 

As Grimm unleashed his scarlet flames once more onto the stage and his partner quickly navigated through the flames, nail poised and ready to strike down, Grimm knew the fate of their child; the fate of his troupe were in excellent care.


End file.
